Laser light is used in various apparatuses because of its characteristics such as a constant wavelength, high movement linearity and efficient obtaining of linearly-polarized light. In recent years, semiconductor lasers that emit high-power visible light have been used, and use of such semiconductor lasers to manufacture a small-size and high-luminance projector has been proposed.
Since laser light emitted from a laser light source has high energy per unit area, if a laser light source is removed from various apparatuses and laser light is used for a purpose other than its intended purpose, there is a high risk that an accident will occur. Thus, various proposals have been made to prevent a laser light source from being removed from various apparatuses with the laser light source remaining in a condition in which the laser light source laser can emit light.
Patent Literature 1 (JP2008-171657A) discloses a light source module including a light source section that supplies light, a support section that supports the light source section, a covering section that covers the light source section, a wiring section that connects a current supply section that supplies current to the light source section and the light sources section, and a blade section arranged at a position on the support section side of the wiring section so as to extend through the covering section.
Patent Literature 1 describes that with the configuration described above, if the covering section is removed in order to remove the light source module from the light source section, since the blade section is arranged at a position on the support section side of the wiring section so as to extend through the covering section, the wiring section is cut by a blade section along with the removal of the covering section, whereby power supply to the light source section is shut off.
Patent Literature 2 (JP2007-01 9476A) discloses an apparatus including a laser light source section including a light emission section that emits light, a support section that supports the laser light source section, a fixing member that fixes the laser light source section to the support section, and disconnection means for disconnecting a current channel through which current is supplied to the light emission section in the laser light source section in conjunction together with a step of ending the fixed state of the laser light source section provided by the fixing member when the laser light source section is removed from the support section.
Patent Literature 2 describes that with the configuration described above, if an attempt is made to end the fixed state of the laser light source section provided by the fixing member in order to remove the laser light source section from the support section such as a casing, the current channel in the laser light source section is disconnected by the disconnection means in conjunction with such motion, thereby reliably making it impossible for the laser light source section to emit light, and thus, it is possible to prevent a laser light source section from being removed from, e.g., a display apparatus for misuse.
Patent Literature 3 (JP2008-135508A) discloses an apparatus including a light emitting element that emits laser light, a support member that supports the light emitting element, a substrate fixed to the support member and electrically connected to the light emitting element, a wiring that electrically connects the light emitting element and the support member and supplies current, a cover member that covers the light emitting element fixed to the substrate, at least a part of the cover member being capable of transmitting light, and a fixing member that fixes the substrate and the cover member to each other, wherein the fixing force that a fixing member exerts between the substrate and the cover member is larger than the force that is exerted between the support member and the substrate.
Patent Literature 3 describes that with the configuration as described above, if an attempt is made to remove the cover member that covers the light emitting element in order to remove the light emitting element, since a force of adherence between the cover member and the substrate that is exerted by the fixing member is larger than a force of adherence between the substrate and the fixing member, the cover member is separated from the support member together with the substrate, whereby the wiring that connects the light emitting element and the substrate is disconnected, enabling reliable prevention of laser light emission from the light emitting element.
Patent Literature 4 (JP2009-164443A) discloses an apparatus including a light source section that emits light, a wavelength conversion element that converts a wavelength of light emitted from the light source section, a light source casing that houses at least the light source section and the wavelength conversion element, and a temperature adjuster that adjusts the temperature of the wavelength conversion element, wherein the temperature adjuster is provided outside the light source casing.
Patent Literature 4 describes that with the configuration as described above, if the body section including the light source casing is removed from the temperature adjuster, conduction of heat between the temperature adjuster and the wavelength conversion element is shut off, whereby temperature adjustment for the wavelength conversion element is stopped, resulting in lowering of wavelength conversion efficiency in the wavelength conversion element. The lowering of wavelength conversion efficiency decreases light emission from the body section, enabling a satisfactory decrease in the likelihood that it will be misused or used for purposes other than the intended purpose.